Fobia a la sangre
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Hermione tiene fobia a la sangre y... One–shot. Acabado.


**Título:** Fobia a la sangre

**Resumen:** One–shot. Hermione tiene fobia a la sangre y...

**Clasificación:** T

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, no me pertenecen (V–V), y no me lucro con ello.

¡Dejenme reviews!

Sheamoonie

* * *

**¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸**

Aquello no era miedo... Era pánico, sentía algo horroroso, inconcebible, ilógico.

Y es que a Hermione, desde hacía tanto que no lograba recordar, pensar en la sangre provocaba que su percepción de la realidad se distorsionara.

Doña perfecta de Hogwarts, la número uno de su clase, la bruja más inteligente de su promoción... Y su talón de Aquiles era la fobia a la sangre. No era al dolor a lo que temía, simplemente el color rojo oscuro del líquido invadía sus sentidos y ya no la dejaba reaccionar. No podía soportar la forma en la que fluía, despacio, como si nunca fuese a parar, como si fuese infinita. Y su textura, líquida pero a la vez viscosa, resbaladiza, pegajosa... era insoportable.

No era racional, lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía remediarlo. Había probado una y mil formas para superarlo, pero no encontraba solución. Había ido a médicos muggles, pero no tenían ni siquiera el más mínimo indicio de cura. Se había sometido a decenas de terapias de acupuntura en vano. Incluso había visitado a varios medimagos que tampoco supieron cómo ayudarla...

Y allí estaba ella, en la sala común de Gryffindor sentada cerca de la chimenea. Sobre el regazo reposaban algunos gorros a medio hacer, pensados para los elfos domésticos del castillo... Y su dedo índice frente a ella, sangrando levemente a causa de un pinchazo de aguja.

Estaba Inmóvil.

Mareada.

Y paralizada.

Los escalofríos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. El sudor frío escapaba por cada uno de sus poros.

No podía separar la mirada de la gota de sangre que amenazaba con empezar a fluir. Imaginaba como recorría su mano, y su brazo... Temía que goteara hasta su falda, cayendo al suelo...

No tenía la capacidad de levantarse e ir a la enfermería. ¿Pero necesitaba la enfermería para aquello, que era una simple gotita de sangre, casi imperceptible? Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero aún así lo que sentía era superior a su voluntad.

La puerta del retrato de la señora Gorda se abrió sin hacer ruido, y un muchacho de alborotados cabellos oscuros y hermosos ojos verdes entró en la estancia. Vio a su amiga de espaldas, y se acercó sigilosamente.

–¡BUU!

Hermione ni se inmutó e inmediatamente el muchacho, preocupado, se sentó a su lado, para comprobar que seguía sin reaccionar.

–Hermy¿estás bien?

La mirada de su amiga estaba perdida en algún punto, y cuando el la siguió, alcanzó a ver el dedo herido, que ahora descansaba sobre los gorros para elfos domésticos.

–¿Te pinchaste¿Vamos a la enfermería?

La muchacha esta vez simplemente negó con la cabeza, tan despacio que parecía a cámara lenta.

Harry no comprendía nada, pero en un rapto irracional, levantó la mano de su amiga y se llevó el dedo a la boca, para limpiar la sangre suavemente.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Al apartar la sangre de su vista, había reaccionado.

Harry la miró a los ojos, sonriendo, y apartó el dedo de su boca, devolviéndole enseguida la mano.

El muchacho iba a decir algo cuando Hermione se percató de que en el labio inferior de su amigo quedaban restos casi imperceptibles de su propia sangre. Extrañamente, esta visión no la paralizó.

Impidió que Harry pronunciara lo que quería decir, amortiguando el sonido de las palabras con su propia boca.

El sabor metálico de su sangre se entremezclaba con su salivas, y se disolvía provocando escalofríos en ambos.

Se separaron al cabo de pocos segundos.

–Harry... Gracias por encontrar la solución a mi fobia.– Hermione lo miraba fijamente, con una leve sonrisa dibujada e sus labios.

–¿Fobia?– Él parecía estar algo mareado debido a lo que había sucedido y que no comprendía de lo que le hablaba.

–Si, mi fobia a la sangre. Creo que ya...– se acercó un poco más a él –...no me tendré que preocupar más.

Y lo besó de nuevo.

–––––––––––––––––––––**FIN–––––––––––––––––––––––**

**¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸¸,øºø,¸**

* * *

Esto surgió tras hacerme un análisis de sangre. Fue horrible. Yo le tengo pánico, y me mareé muchísimo cuando la enfermera introdujo la aguja en mi vena¡puagh! y eso que ni estaba mirando, sino que tenia los ojos cerrados.

Lo pasé fatal, y al día siguiente en clase estaba mirando la cicatriz que me quedó en el brazo y se me ocurrió la historia.

¡Espero que os guste y me dejéis reviews!

Sheamoonie–


End file.
